Nem kell megköszönnöd
by itaino
Summary: Inot egy küldetés után elrabolják, felmentő seregnek pedig egykori csapattársait és Sait küldik. InoSai oneshot


Ino lassan egy hete eltűnt már, amikor Kakashi végül egy csapatot küldött a felkutatására. „B" osztályú küldetés volt, ami, elvileg, nem kellett volna, hogy gondot okozzon a szőke lánynak, aki lassan az ANBU ajtaján kopogtatott. De eltűnt és az első pár napban még nem aggódtak érte. Talán egy nappal tovább pihent az egyik városban, megesik az ilyen, bár soha nem késett még ennyit anélkül, hogy ne küldött volna legalább sólymot. Így a lány két ex-csapattársát Shikamarut és Choujit küldte el kiegészítve Shinoval, akikhez még csatlakozott Sai is, noha őt Kakashi eredetileg nem tervezte elküldeni, de a fiú úgy érezte, hogy tartozik Inonak ennyivel, aki anno megszabadította Gengo genjutsuja alól.

Reggel indultak, nagyjából azon az útvonalon, amerről a lánynak jönnie kellett volna, de egészen az Északi határig meneteltek mire végre nyomot találtak. Ott ahol a Tűz-, a Gőz-, és a Hang-országa összeért Shino bogarai az utóbbi felé indultak, épp ellentétesen, mint amerről Ino érkezett. Éjszakára megálltak, hiszen az egész napos, erőltetett menettől kifáradtak, ráadásul már azt is sejtették, hogy Ino nem önszántából változtatott útirányt, tehát a chakra készletüket is fel kellett tölteniük, amit pedig csak pihenéssel lehet.

Tudták, hogy aludniuk kell, de az álom egyedül Shinot nyomta el, szinte azonnal. A másik három a maga gondolataiba temetkezve, de ébren maradt. Alig egy óra múlva Chouji is kidőlt és éber, nyugtalan álomba merült.

\- Neked is pihenned kéne… alig értél haza az előző küldetésedről is. – mondta Shikamaru halkan. Sai ránézett azzal a sötét és kifürkészhetetlen tekintetével, amit Ino annyira szeretett, és amit ő gyűlölt. Semmilyen érzés nem látszódott azokban a szemekben. – Én is aggódok Inoért. De azzal nem segítesz rajta, ha nem nyered vissza az erődet, nekünk viszont megnehezíted a dolgokat.

\- Köszönöm, hogy aggódsz értem Shikamaru. – mosolygott rá Sai a jól ismert, hamis mosolyával, ami tűz narancssárga fényében kifejezetten ijesztő volt. – De biztosíthatlak róla, nem okozok nektek problémát.

Másnap hajnalban még napkelte előtt indultak, és legközelebb csak akkor álltak meg, amikor a Nap már magasan járt, noha a fák ágai a napfény javát felfogták. Párszáz méterre előttük kunyhó állt magányosan, az erdő közepén. Shino bogarai szerint Ino ott volt.

\- Nocsak-nocsak, kiket látnak a szemeim… - lépett ki egy kövér ember az egyik facsoport mögül. Sebhely szelte ketté az arcát, egyik füle pedig hiányzott. Shikamaru emlékezett rá: Bingo könyv, tizenhatodik oldal, és… és „S" rang. – Kale, tudod te kik jöttek a szőke angyal után?

\- Látom Cale, látom… a kölyök, aki több emberünket ölte meg, mint ahány nyarat látott. – lépett ki a társa is. Ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint az első ember, csak nem volt sebhelye és mindkét füle megvolt, viszont ugyanolyan veszélyes is volt. A két férfi társai is lassan előléptek a fák közül. Shikamaru tizenhat embert számolt össze, és a kék férfin kívül még egy „S" osztályú fickót is látott. A többiek kishalak voltak; „A" és „B" osztályúak, de valamennyien szökött bűnözők lehettek.

Shikamaru nyugalomra intette társait, Sai azonban nem várt; egy pillanat alatt kiperdítette a tekercset, amire előzőleg a szörnyeit festette és azok parancs nélkül is az ellenségnek ugrottak, Sai pedig előrelendült. Shikamaruék már nem várhattak; támadniuk kellett, ha nem akarták, hogy még jobban bekerítsék őket. Amíg ők hárman ott maradtak és próbáltak kitörni, Sai már a faháznál járt és a tinta szörnyei megöltek mindenkit, akik utána eredtek volna. A tizenhatból öttel végeztek, mindenfajta erőlködés nélkül. Mire Sai a ház ajtajához ért, a hatodiktól is könnyedén megszabadultak.

Amikor feltépte a faajtót, a földbe gyökerezett a lába. A házban – közelebbről megnézve inkább pajtában – ott volt Ino, és rajta kívül még három ember, de Sai csak a megkötözött és kifeszített, meztelen lányt látta maga előtt, akinek annyi ereje sem volt, hogy a fejét felemelje. A fogát csikorgatta, amikor a pajtában maradt három ember rá vetette magát. Eddig sem tervezte, hogy kegyes lesz hozzájuk, de ezek után… ezek után meg azok után, amit eddig tehettek Inoval…

Shikamaru fáradtan rogyott le az egyik fa tövébe. Chouji és Shino is fáradt volt, Sai szörnyei pedig a mancsukat tisztogatták. A fekete és fehér teremtmények vörösek voltak a rájuk tapadt vértől, ami végül kilenc különböző embertől származott. Ők hárman „csak" hét emberrel végeztek, noha abból kettő „S" osztályú volt. A pajta felől Sai közeledett feléjük, karjaiban az ájult, köpenybe csomagolt Inoval. Arca vörös volt, akár a szörnyeié.

\- Mi történt bent, Sai?

\- Érjünk vele minél előbb haza.

\- Sai! – kapta el Shikamaru az egykori Gyökér lábát. Komoly képpel ránézett, de Shikamaru nem volt az a könnyen megijedős fajta és állta a tekintetét. A fekete hajú végül kitépte a lábát a Nara szorításából, és visszafele indult. – A franc essen beléd Sai! – kiáltott utána Shikamaru, majd felállt, és a pajta felé indult. Félt, hogy Sai valami olyasmit tett, amiből később baja származhat, azonban amit bent látott, arra nem számított.

Az egyik falon egy nagy, vörös folt éktelenkedett és Shikamaru sejtése szerint az a folt egy órával korábban még ember volt. Egy másik félbevágott fejjel pihent a padlón, hátán akkora lyukkal, hogy az alatta lévő padlót is látni lehetett. Elképzelése sem volt, mit művelhetett azzal a kettővel Sai. A harmadik életben maradt, de a Nara pontosan tudta, hogy nemsokára elvérzik. Sai neki nem adta meg a fájdalmas, de gyors halált. A szerencsétlennek a fájdalmas és lassú halál jutott. Megkötözve, kifeszítve, meztelenre vetkőztetve várta, hogy megtérjen teremtőjéhez, szájában saját férfiasságával, amit feltehetőleg Sai vágott le – jobbik esetben.

\- Shikamaru…

\- Ne gyertek ide! – kiáltott rájuk. Elég volt, ha ő tudja, milyen kegyetlenségre képes Sai. – Induljunk Sai után! Minél előbb vagyunk otthon, annál jobb. – és rácsukta az emberre az ajtót. Sai soha nem volt kegyetlen, _nem ennyire_ és _nem ok nélkül._

Bele se mert gondolni, mit láthatott Sai, amitől ennyire elborult az agya. És vajon ő, vagy Chouji mi tett volna?

Erőtlenül nyitogatta a szemét, először fel sem fogva hogy hol van. Sötét volt, de ezúttal feküdt, és a kötelek nem vágták sem a csuklóját, sem a bokáját. Jobb karját erőtlenül felemelte – alkarjából csinos kis branül figyelt; kórház lehetett.

\- Nem kellene még mozognod. – mondta Shikamaru az ablak mellől. Erőtlenül balra fordította a fejét, hogy a lusta jouninra nézzen – Két napja vagy Konohában. – válaszolt a ki nem mondott kérdésre – Kakashi Choujit, Shinot és engem küldött utánad, de végül Sai is velünk jött.

\- Ő hol van most?

\- Kakashival. Nemsokára biztosan eljön meglátogatni. – azt nem akarta hozzátenni, hogy Kakashi a másik négy Kagéval, valamint a Hang-országa vezetőjével karöltve hallgatják ki Sait az esetről. Erről bölcsen hallgatott, bár előbb vagy utóbb úgyis meg fogja tudni, ebben biztos volt. Semmi nem történhetett Konohában úgy, hogy arról Yamanaka Ino ne tudott volna. – Ino… tudom… tudom, hogy nehéz lesz ez neked, de… de egyszer beszélned kell róla, hogy mi történt…

\- Shikamaru, kérlek… kérlek, hadd ne kelljen emlékeznem rá…

\- Csak annyit, hogy mikor és hogyan ütöttek rajtad. Nem kérek többet ennél, de ennyit el kell mondanod. Amikor készen állsz rá, Ino. – a lány ágya mellé lépett, és gyengéden megpaskolta a bal karját. – Térj vissza mielőbb hozzánk, Ino. Temari halálra unja magát. Még Karui is hiányol téged, pedig ő aztán nagyon nem kedvel téged.

\- Sietek, Shikamaru. – nevetett Ino erőtlenül. Megvárta, amíg Shikamaru becsukja maga mögött az ajtót, mielőtt sírni kezdett volna.

Sai értelmetlennek tartotta ezt az egész kihallgatást. Nem fogják elítélni, nem fog semmilyen büntetést kapni – Kakashi nem fogja engedni, hogy azok után ami Inoval történt még ő kapjon büntetést ezért. Bűnözők voltak, benne voltak a Bingo könyvben, a francba is!

\- Ők az én polgáraim voltak! – mondta habzó szájjal Daigaku, a Hang-országa vezetője.

\- Akik elraboltak és a fogva tartottak egy konohai polgárt.

\- Tizenkilenc holtestet találtunk ott! Tizenkilencet!

\- Csak tizennyolcat, az egyikből csak egy nagy folt maradt. – sziszegte Sai. – Hárman „S" rangúak voltak, bármikor kilehetett iktatni őket…

\- De tizenhatan nem! Ki fog értük felelni?!

\- Bűnözők voltak, akik mind, egytől egyig szerepeltek a Bingo könyvben! Nem becsületes állampolgárok voltak, és azok után, ahogy rátaláltam Yamanaka Inora… - itt elharapta a mondatot. Egyedül a Hokagénak mondta el, milyen körülmények között talált rá a szőke lányra, a többi vezetőnek pedig nem akarta az orrára kötni. Ino becsülete már így is romokban volt, legalább még egy kicsit szerette volna tovább védeni.

\- Azt hiszem, felesleges lenne erről tovább vitázni. Elrabolni és fogva tartani valakit szintén súlyos bűn. – vette át a szót a Kazekage is – Nem olyanoknak ismertem meg a konohaiakat, mint akik ok nélkül ilyen mészárlást rendeznek. Ha egy ilyen békés nemzet, mint ők, ezt tették egy társukért, vajon mi mit tettünk volna?

\- Az ítélkezés felettük akkor is az én feladatom lett volna!

Öt is elmúlt mire Sai végre elmehetett - büntetést természetesen nem kapott. A csípős hajnalban első útja azonban nem hazafele vezetett, hanem a kórházba. Bár fáradt volt és éhes, látnia kellett Inot, hiszen ő is szinte mindennap bejárt hozzá… az csak természetes, hogy aggódik egy barátjáért, nem?

\- Hajnalban magához tért, de az óta szerintem megint elaludt.

\- Shikamaru… - nézett a fiatal Narára. Ennyire elbambult volna, hogy őt sem vette észre? – Szóval jobban van?

\- Kicsit erőtlen, de igen, jobban van. Sétálunk? – bökött a fejével a park felé, miközben rágyújtott egy szál cigarettára.

\- Ha kérdezni szeretnél tőlem valamit, kérdezz.

\- Sétáljunk, Sai. – azzal a park felé indult. Sai kedvtelenül követte őt. Percekig sétáltak némán egymás mellett mielőtt Shikamaru magához ragadta volna a beszélgetés fonalát – Mi ez az egész Sai? Mit láttál odabent?

\- Látnom kellett volna bármit is?

\- Ahhoz, hogy ezt tedd? – fordult barátjával szembe Shikamaru – Te nem vagy kegyetlen Sai, de azokat a benti emberek nem egyszerűen megölted… azokat kivégezted. Egy konohai nem tesz ilyet, _nyomós_ ok nélkül semmiképp. Megint megkérdezem: mit láttál odabent?

\- Egy kicsit könnyedebb kiadását annak, amit te is. Ez remélem már elég nyomós ok arra, hogy kegyetlen legyek. – vágta Shikamaru arcába mielőtt visszafordult volna.

Amikor Ino legközelebb felkelt már a javában zajlott a reggeli vizit. Most, hogy jobban magához tért, már hallotta, hogy gyomra hangos korgással jelzi, neki bizony kajára van szüksége méghozzá nagyon gyorsan.

\- Ezt a hangot még Chouji is megirigyelte volna tőled, Ino. – lépett be hozzá Sai mosolyogva – Még szerencse, hogy beugrottam a kantinba venni neked valamit, bár Sakura utasítása szerint csak a keksz jöhetett szóba.

\- Sakura érti a dolgát! Kibontod nekem?

\- Persze! Tessék. – dugott egy kekszet Ino szájába majd a zacskót az éjjeli szekrényére tette, ő maga pedig helyet foglalt az ágy mellé tett székben. Ino csendben eszegette a kekszeit és iszogatta az előre odakészített vizet. Nem tudta, hogy hozza szóba Sai előtt az esetet. Nem is igazán tudta, mit akar mondani neki.

\- Nem kell megköszönnöd, ha ezen jár az agyad. Bármelyik barátod megtette volna érted ugyanezt. Én ezen felül még az életemmel is tartoztam neked.

\- Te is megköszönted nekem, akkor én miért ne tehetném? – egymásra néztek. Sai arca érzelemmentes volt, mint mindig, de a szemében Ino tisztán látta az örömöt és egy kis… mit? Szeretetet, talán… A gondolatra Ino elpirult. Sai, aki szeretettel néz rá? – Szóval most te is minden nap meg fogsz látogatni, amíg kórházba vagyok?

\- Tudom, cserepes virágot nem illik hozni. – nevetett Sai – Ennyit már sikerült megtanulnom.

\- Nagyon jó kedvűek vagytok, gyerekek. – lépett be Sakura is a szobába – Sai, sajnálom, de meg kell vizsgálnom Inot; tudnál addig kint várni?

\- Hagyd csak, nem sokára úgyis menni akartam… Akkor a holnapi viszontlátásig, Ino! – intett a kezével majd a kelleténél gyorsabb tempóval kilépett a szobából.

\- Nagyon megkedvelt téged, ugye tudsz róla? – kérdezte Sakura vigyorogva barátnőjétől, mire Inotól csak egy szégyenlős mosolyt kapott válaszul. – Szerintem még örül is hogy itt vagy, mert legalább van oka látogatni téged. Hogy érzed magad? Csuklóid, bokáid fájnak?

\- Tűrhetően.

\- Borzalmas volt, nekem elhiheted. Bármi fájdalom?

\- Legjobban a branül fáj. – sóhajtott a szőke, mire Sakura halkan felkuncogott. Ino mindig is utálta azt a kis szerkezetet, még akkor is, amikor neki kellett valakibe beszúrnia. – Sakura… mit… mit csináltatok velem?

\- Volt egy enyhe vérmérgezésed, pár bordád eltört, kiszáradtál, lefogytál, jó pár vágás volt a testeden, ezeket…

\- Sakura! Tudod, hogy nem erre vagyok kíváncsi…

\- Tudom… tudom, de szerintem még korai lenne erről…

\- Sakura, nekem tudnom kell! – a rózsaszínhajú bizonytalanul nézett barátnőjére. Ino kék szemeiben elszántság csillogott, de még akkor is korainak tartotta, hogy erről beszéljen.

\- Mivel legalább egy hétig tartottak fogva és nem tudtuk, hogy mit tettek veled, nos… kénytelen voltunk téged belülről… hm… kipucolni? Úgy hittem, te is inkább ezt választanád, mint… mint a másik verziót.

\- Igen, tudom. Köszönöm, Sakura.

Az elkövetkező egy hétben Sai tényleg mindennap bejárt hozzá, mindig hozva neki valami kis ajándékot – hol gyümölcsöt, hol virágot, hol képet. Sokat sétáltak a kórház kertjében, és még többet beszélgettek. Aztán eljött a távozás napja, amikor Ino végre valahára hazatérhetett. Meg sem lepődött, hogy amikor kilépett a kórházból, ő ott ült az egyik padon. Ez az egy hét, és a két küldetés igazán közel hozta őket egymáshoz. A művész szinte azonnal felpattant amint meglátta Inot.

\- Szia.

\- Szia. Hazakísérlek, rendben?

\- Nagy segítség lenne. – nevetett Ino, és átadta a fiúnak a csomagját. Még édesanyja küldte be a kórházba, ruhával és tisztálkodó szerekkel volt tele. A hazafele vezető utat is végig beszélgették, és Sai életében először rövidnek érezte az utat Inoék házáig. Letette a lány csomagját a lépcsőre, és a szőkével szembe fordult. Mielőtt reagálni tudott volna, Ino egészen közel hajolt hozzá, és gyengéd csókot nyomott a fiú arcára. – Köszönöm, Sai. Köszönök mindent. – suttogta egészen halkan. Sai nem tudta mit reagáljon, de azt érezte, hogy egészen elpirult.

\- Izé… nekem… nekem nem sokára küldetésre kell mennem, de utána esetleg… beülhetnénk valahova enni egyet… persze csak ha van kedved… - Ino halkan kuncogott Sai egyre vörösödő fején. Az egykori Gyökér szemmel láthatóan zavarban volt, ami igencsak mulattató volt a szőke virágárusnak.

\- Alig várom, Sai. – válaszolta, majd csomagjával együtt belépett a házba, egyedül hagyva a még mindig döbbent és vérvörös fiút.

Sai magányosan sétált a kapu felé, arca még mindig bizsergett ott, ahol a lány ajkai megérintették. Mosolyogva indult el, mert tudta, hogyha hazatér, valaki várni fogja őt, és csak őt.


End file.
